This invention relates to a dismounting device for golf cart wheel, which being composed of a wheel shaft and a connector,the wheel shaft having an inserting part which can be inserted into the fitting hole of the connector, furthermore the connector having an upper cover under which having a stop plate, the stop plate can be inserted into the groove of the wheel shaft so as to fix the wheel shaft therefore the wheel shaft can be connected with or aparted from the connector quickly by means of closing or opening the upper cover of the connector.
The conventional golf cart usually be trailed on the uneven golf ground, the wheels of golf cart must be dismounted frequently to clean, but the wheels of the conventional golf cart being fixed by screw or other complicate devices, it having the following defects: (1) The wheels of conventional golf cart are fixed by screws, it spending more time for user to dismount these wheels from the conventional golf cart. (2) As to the wheels of conventional golf cart being fixed by other complicate devices, because such kind of complicate device is composed of many elements, it having more manufacturing cost.